


too many smiles and too much coffee

by tbrI180mood



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Rocker!Taekwoon, mentions of jaehwan and wonshik, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbrI180mood/pseuds/tbrI180mood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"how would you like your coffee?"<br/>"one sugar, please"<br/>"Oh, so not as black and as bitter as your soul?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The AU that no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too many smiles and too much coffee

**Author's Note:**

> insp. from vixxtfln on twitter and the stupid thread I made.

Taekwoon doesn’t know when it started,  
All he remembers is getting a note attached to his coffee,  
And the rest as they say is history.

I.

Seoul was a living and breathing parasite, he’d say if he was ever asked again how it was like to live there. It would suck the life out of anyone who dared to go against the flow of the city. But to be honest, he’d never say it out loud. He’d smile and say that it was eventful, and that he’s privileged to spread his music amongst the masses, he’d then give his practised smile saying that he’s thankful to all the people who listen to their music. He’d then smile and nod at everything the rest of his band members would say and wait for it to be over. It was common knowledge amongst the fans and the band members that he was shy and quiet, and he did nothing to refute the claim.

He however does love Seoul at night, the way the buildings and the street lights up washing all the things in their trademark yellow and neon blues. It’s one such night he find himself outside a cafe he has never heard of but it’s surprising close to his dorm.

“Hello what can I get you?” The boy behind the counter asks an easy going smile on his face. “I’d suggest the latte, but you’ll say an iced Americano which is pretty good to if I’m honest but its winter and a hot cup of absolutely amazing coffee is a great pick me up,”

Taekwoon feels a smile come on his lips; it’s so involuntary that he can’t stop it and the next thing he knows that the boy is smiling back at him. “I’ll take the latte, with one sugar please.” He says the smile still on his lips.

“Oh, so not black and bitter as your soul.” The boy teases, punching in his order.

Taekwoon manages to reel in his amusement by a shake of his head and bringing his poker face back into action, as he pays for his coffee. The boy hands him his latte in a take away cup, his hand hiding the black sharpie marks that look like words.

“Come again?” The boy calls out after him, it sounds more like a request rather than something you say to every customer and Taekwoon feels warmth bloom in his chest.

The words written on the cup bring a faint but deep red blush on his cheeks when he reads them that night, ‘your smile is so bright, the counter lights went dim~’ and he feels it’s almost too warm for it to be winter.

 

II.

 

He feels that he can sing till his throat is raw and the management would still say it missing something, so he writes. He crumples up sheet upon sheet of words, and runs his hands through his hair in frustration. Then his eyes fall on the coffee cup with the swirl of words written on it. And the next time he writes on the sheet of paper, words simply make sense and the melody is clear in his head.

The next day he wakes up at his desk, to a smudge of ink on his cheek and a sense of accomplishment in the air. Somehow he feels hopeful today.

“This is a very good song,” Wonshik says as he reads through the lyrics again, ignoring the slanting handwriting or the smudges on the edges of the paper. “Are you sure you want us to perform it? Don’t you want it as a solo?”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes and hits him on his head, “We are a band, and this is our song.”

“Ah, okay! Don’t resort to violence.” Wonshik smiles knowing that even though Taekwoon won’t ever say but the band always comes first.

“Hi! What would you like to – oh, you came.” The boy behind the counter flushes a pretty colour that stands out against his skin and it makes Taekwoon want to take a picture, but he doesn’t. “What would you like?” the boy says running a hand through his hair, which is now, dyed black, “Your name?” He manages to say before his courage runs out.

Coffee boy smiles, and hands him an Iced Americano in a transparent take away glass. “Hakyeon.” He says before whispering a dramatic, “On the house.”

Taekwoon gives him a gummy smile, and Hakyeon all but melts. 

When he places the cup on his desk that night, he spots sharpie scribbles at the bottom of the cup. It’s a phone number and another line of words that make him laugh ‘why are you so cute, my poor heart ~’ and Taekwoon doesn’t even KNOW this guy and he is almost in love.

 

“You didn’t call.” Hakyeon says the next time he goes to get coffee and this time he does click a picture of Hakyeon pouting.   
“What was that?” Hakyeon asks his skin flushed. “I didn’t have a contact picture.” Taekwoon says causing Hakyeon to groan into his hands adorably.

“What are you doing?” he asks as he watched Hakyeon take off his apron and sit down in front of him.

“Sitting down?” Hakyeon replies, his eyes glinting. “I know it’s a foreign concept but people sit TOGETHER on a date,”

Taekwoon blinks once, then twice, “Date?”

 

That day they talk and they talk some more, actually Hakyeon talks and Taekwoon occasionally chimes in, and that’s how they find their rhythm.

 

III.

“Why are you standing in the rain?” Hakyeon asks, from underneath his fire truck red umbrella that protects him from the fake MV filming rain.

“It’s a break up song Hakyeon.”

“That doesn’t make sense, why can’t you do it under the sun with butterflies around you.” He says petulantly and Taekwoon smiles and kicks Wonshik in the shin for whispering, ‘whipped’.

 

They settle into a rhythm, he still gets coffee every day and gets a kiss on the cheek free. He still wears all black and looks like the grim reaper, but he smiles more often. He still goes on long walks, but there is always another hand holding his. Hakyeon brings so much vibrancy and colour into his life, and so much more coffee that Taekwoon feels that he should switch to juice.

Jaehwan tells him that he smiles more often now and that it’s refreshing, and he ducks his head, blushes furiously and mumbles a thank you. They banter like an old married couple, about the most trivial things.

“You know the whole rock concept with the leather jacket and the dark jeans is very cute and very hot,” Hakyeon says once, tugging at his jacket. “But maybe once in a while wear some colour,”

“Black is a colour, and can you stop snooping through my clothes please.”

 

Taekwoon still finds the city to be bleak and dark and lifeless in the mornings, but when he wakes up to a sleepy and rumpled Hakyeon and an steaming cup of coffee every morning he feels that the city might be loosing its touch.


End file.
